1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a storage having a pair of drawers drawn in opposite directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An island type storage is a storage which is not disposed at a wall in contact but is disposed in an open space like an island. At the top of the island type storage is provided a table on which food is placed such that users may eat or cook the food. At the lower part of the island type storage is provided a storeroom to store food. In the storeroom may be provided a drawer which is slidably drawn.
In the conventional island type storage, however, the drawer is drawn only in one direction. For this reason, it may be necessary for a user to move in a direction in which the drawer is drawn when the user stores food in the drawer or takes the food from the drawer. In a case in which a plurality of users eats or cooks food at opposite sides of the island type storage, the user at one side of the island type storage may easily access the drawer but the user at the other side of the island type storage may not access the drawer.
On the other hand, a pair of drawers may be provided in the storeroom such that the drawers are drawn in opposite directions. However, there is no great difference between this structure and a structure having one drawer if the respective drawers have independent storage spaces.